


My Dear

by Monnigu



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, In general is just very wholesome idk how to tag this, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monnigu/pseuds/Monnigu
Summary: We need more Shadolin smut especially after their marriage so I came to deliver.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myshipsareendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/gifts).



“Is it good like this?” His wife asked while he felt the soft lace rope press his wrists together.

Adolin tested the knot by trying to move his hands around a little. The two were firm but comfortably in their place. His circulation wasn’t getting blocked by it. He moved his fingers around a little and found one end of the rope was long enough to get a hold of it if needed. “You did it perfectly dear! This is one of the best ropes I had the pleasure to be tied to” He said and could hear a chuckle in response. Adolin wanted to kiss Shallan but found hard to find her while blinded. However, soon enough her small hands held his shoulders and pressed their lips together.

This kiss was slow, to set the tone and make sure they both felt comfortable. Adolin’s instincts wanted to go and hold her closer. But feeling his bounds made him relax and melt into the kiss. The same way, he could feel how Shallan was getting in the mindset of leading and starting to escalate by licking his lips. Soon after they separated slowly and Adolin could feel the mattress bellow shift as Shallan started to move around.

“Umm…So are you comfortable? Remember that at any moment you can tell me to stop and… umm… tell me if you like it?” Shallan said a little worried but excited. He could hear and feel that she was organizing the pillows behind him and couldn’t help to smile, already getting excited.

“Of course, my dear” He answered with a chuckle “Back to you. If you are worried or insecure about something, you can ask me. We are trying to have fun after all”

“Sure! Even though I already have a general idea on how I want to do this” Her tone was getting confident, which sent a shiver through Adolin’s back. “Now, umm… let me settle you down…”

She put one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his side. His skin was already so sensitive to her touch thanks to the lack of sight. She made him lay down into the nest of pillows by pushing with her safehand and he was more than pleased to, feeling his wife looming over him.

She grabbed his chin and softly leaned his face up to kiss him with hunger. It normally took more pre-game to get her acting so reckless, but she was going all out by holding his head in place while she explored and sucked on his mouth. Adolin couldn’t hold his moans and it just made Shallan wilder. Now totally on top of him, with her hands pressing his shoulders in place and sitting on his stomach. He could feel _everything_.

Eventually, Shallan got up and Adolin could hear her heavy breathing just like him. Then, pecked his check and moved, sitting to his side. Now her touch was more delicate, she was caressing his face and occasionally playing with his hair. It was interesting how she went from eating him alive to treating him oh so sweetly. Only focusing on her touch thanks to the blindfold. He let out a soft, deep breath and melted into her hand.

“Beautiful,” She said, and he could hear her smile, so he dedicated one to her in return. She let out an approving sound and then started to move both her hands to his neck and shoulders. Tracing his shape, delineating his marked bones and muscles. Her slow but precise touch was both calming him and making him insane, already wishing for more. Her reverence was hypnotic, going in slow circles around his pecs and abs and getting close to where he wanted her the most. Eventually, her touch became almost static and then retracted. Adolin could feel the bed moving. He was expectant, what was she planning to get after teasing him like that? There was a slight scratching sound, what was it? He could just wait and discover it.

And wait…

…

“Sha-Shallan? Dear?” He worried, and then heard a yelp, following by something big falling near him “Sorry! I just uhm what are you planning that is taking so long…?”

“I… umm” He heard her voice shiver and started to worry, but swiftly she took hold of him and stopped him for sitting up “Is okay! I just… Umm…”

It clicked. “Shallan, were you drawing?” He chuckled, which became full-on laughter when she retracted her hands and heard her groan. She was probably covering her face in the adorable way she always did.

“Is not my fault that you are sir perfect!” She shouted, trying to regain composure “You are just so symmetrical with perfectly defined anatomy and the shapes of the muscles had some dynamism even if you are relaxing your figure is just so interesting…” She got quieter as she realized that she was rambling, but he just found her even more adorable and wanted to get to her. However, his constrictions where pleasantly obnoxious as he couldn’t get to hug her. He started to wiggle around trying to get on a sitting position-

Shallan’s hands wrapped around his waist, and he was surprised how firm her hold was.

“Don’t do that,” She said calmly “I put the pillows to stop you from moving around that much. If you keep doing that way you are going to fall” Her voice was filled with care, and Adolin’s heart skipped a beat.

He loved holding people, not only his lovers but he always liked hugging his friends and family. He liked being the one to take care of people, to be the one to be there when they needed it. It was just the reason why the almighty made him this way. But _this_. His lovers constantly hugged him back, and this wasn’t the first time that he let one top him but being held like _this_ was certainly something he rarely experienced and never in such intimacy.

He wanted to melt into pure happiness.

“Yes dear” he answered with a mellow tone and felt how Shallan hands grabbed him even more and his heart fluttered. He let her move him around as much as she wanted and at the end he was comfortably laying surrounded by soft pillows and a softer wife to his side.

“Let’s go back to what we were doing” She teased after moving the drawing board. Then started kissing his face while her hand started to go down. She played around a little, making circles on his lower belly with her fingers and kissing his check and peeking his lips. Eventually, though he felt her smile. She finally grabbed his member and carefully sank her teeth on his neck, and Adolin couldn’t help a needy moan. He loved how carefully she caressed him, stroking slowly and the going over the head in synchrony with leaving marks on his neck and chest. The ecstasy took him a little to realize she was slowly making her way down and the sole idea just sent a bolt of pleasure up his belly.

He felt Shallan move and then the simple feeling of her breath over his dick made his breath tremble. “Do you want this?” Shallan said, and he started begging her to. For the second time, he was pleasantly annoyed by his bounds, as he wished he could watch her while she did it. However, he was so sensible that when she licked his whole length he was already moaning for more. She was so careful and deliberate, kissing and tasting it like she was enjoying a delicacy, taking her time. When she finally decided to kiss and then suck on the head Adolin almost started crying and had to stop from thrusting into her. She seemed to notice this, as she smiled and then relaxed to take more of it on her mouth, pressing her tongue as it went in and then sucking as hard as she could. Adolin felt in the Tranquiline Halls, head in the clouds, his wife was praising him. He just wanted to be consumed by the feeling of bliss. “Are you going to cum?” He managed to hear over his clouded mind and answered affirmatively, he was so happy and so close-

Then Shallan totally stopped and he felt her get up.

“Well now you are not!” She said with a tease and Adolin gasped in indignation. A moment ago, she was taking such good care of him and now he felt more betrayed than that time his friends sided with Sadeas. He was trying to look as dramatically offended as he could with his blinded eyes. “Uh… Are you okay? Was that wrong? I thought that would be fun…” She said with legitimate worry and Adolin instantly dropped the theatrics.

“No! I mean yes! I mean- It certainly was a surprise and now I’m very sensible and all, but that’s the idea!” He tried to gain composure again, but certainty the feeling of just getting blocked was making it hard to think. “Is fine, I’m fine! I actually liked it a lot is nice and I’m sure it will pay out let’s continue please.” He begged, there was a short silence between them. He knew she was trying to get her confidence back, so he was glad when she pushed him back down.

This time she actually got on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Her soft chest against his trained muscles, her legs way too near his member, and the faces close enough to start kissing. He was starting to get very warry of the rope around his hands as he just wanted to hold Shallan even closer, but the excitement on being tied up and what would she do to him keep him for trying to free himself. They were kissing open-mouthed, making a mess as Shallan moved around to reach as much of his body as she could.

Eventually, she got up and sat back down pressing his member between his belly and her thighs. At this rate, Shallan’s teasing would be enough for him. However, by her slow and irregular movements, he started worrying that she might be insecure about something.

“Is everything alright up there?”

“Is just… I wanted to try asking you something, but I don’t think after what I did it would be a good idea,” She worried. “I don’t want to force you to try something that might hurt more than expected.”

“Is okay,” He said “If I can’t do it or it becomes too extreme I’ll tell you. But please you are topping right now, do as you please.”

“Mmm,” She hummed, then started shifting until it felt like she was getting comfortable and ready “Adolin” her tone was clearer now “Don’t come before I do” And started lowering herself into him.

Adolin whimpered like an abandoned axehound. He was trying his best to obey his wife’s orders, but storms if she didn’t feel. Shallan was great riding him and she seemed pleased to be the one to mark the pace. It was normal for them to start without going too deep until she got used to it, but the way she played with the top already made him look at the stars. So, when she started grinding her hips to his base he was already a mess trying his best to hold his. For what he could hear coming out from his wife she was very pleased with him too. She had one of her hands as an anchor on his pecs and he was sure she was using the other one on herself. The damned rope stopped him from helping and caressing her. It was becoming too much, and when Shallan started to cry out and thrust hard as she could it was the breaking point, she said to not cum before her after all, nothing about the same time. She shakes with him inside and, with a pitch that Adolin didn’t know he was able to reach, he finally released all the tension he accumulated, to the point it was slightly but pleasantly hurtful.

Shallan felt on top of him with her full weight and he chuckled. He lazily managed to reach the longer part of the rope and pulled on it with his fingers, which made the knot loosen, and finally was he able to hug his wife with all his strength. She giggled and moved so she could go and get the blindfold out of her husband’s eyes. Adolin’s took a second to adapt to the light, even if it was just a few spheres on the other side of the room that was clearly dimmer than before. And in front of him, he found the smiling, freckled face of his wife, flustered and filled with sweat, her hair was messier than usual and the bright blue eyes were looking at him with adoration. What else could he but bring her close and fill her with kisses.

After a while of cuddling, she moved so to reach a couple of glasses of water on the nightstand. “I’m glad you liked it, my love,” she said after taking a long gulp “I left all the oils and body washes out to make a bath, tell me when you want it and I’ll go prepare it just for you, dear”

“You are really taking care of me today huh,” He said with a mellow tone, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping one hand around her “Not that I’m complaining, I would actually love to be taken care of more often”

She pecked him on the check “I believe is in the job’s description that I just shower you in love and affection. And I’ll keep doing it as much as you ever desire me too, my love”

Adolin’s heart started fluttering with joy again and couldn’t help one of his silly grins “You can make that bath latter, right now I want my soft wife” he said while taking the glasses away and putting them on their place just before tackling Shallan in laughter and melt into the pillows.


End file.
